AHS Murder House: After Dawn, Before Dusk
by OliviaLangdon-Peters
Summary: Violet and the other ghosts of the infamous Murder House are settling in as a new family, the Peters moves in. Violet takes a liking to the young one Jayde, wanting to befriend her and show her who she really is. Evantually, when she does their lives change, but is it for the better? Overall just the basic life of the ghosts and some others. (Violate will happen) Major T, some M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The new girl had just moved in.. Jayde. Jayde was everything I wanted in a friend, yet she couldn't even meet her, say hi to her, or interact with her

 _I am goddamn dead._

I "haunted" the house, unable to ever leave the filthy world we all live in, and I am stuck with so many other ghosts of the people who had died in the house

"Tate." I thought quietly, I was stuck with Tate Langdon forever, and ever, and he was stuck with me. Today was a special day, I assumed, since everyone was taking advantage of the fact that Jayde's family was gone. I wished Jayde had stayed so I could tell her everything, make her stay, maybe even convince her to die and stay with us forever, but my parents kept her from doing otherwise by letting me spend her days in the attic instead of what I used to do; play with Margaret and Angela, or silently watching Jayde jam out to the same music I like, in the same room we share, and the same thoughts we both know.

Streamers, pink, blue, red, everywhere. Balloons, tablecloths, everything ready for a girly-girl party. "Today is the day Margaret and Angela died." Tate read my thoughts as he sunk in behind her. I tossed him a look, deciding wether or not to reply. "And they fucking celebrate their death? How their happy life was torn to shreds in a fire? thats celebrated?" Tate nodded, not questioning why I even cared. I wished he would care about me.

 _VIOLET, SHUT UP, You hate him with a burning passion, but yet I still love him, but i'd never let him know._

I walked away from Tate, running up the stairs to the room I quietly shared with Jayde. Band posters hung on the walls, some crawling on to the black ceiling that contrasted with the light blue walls that I yearned for so much. Jayde's room was perfect, maybe a little dark, but perfect. I turned around and ran my fingertips over the covers of her bed. I sometimes would sit down and fall asleep her when Jayde was at school and her parents were doing whatever, too busy to check their daughter's room. Sometimes when I wake up I swear I see a flash of Tate's golden hair before I get up to retreat to the basement or the attic to sit and watch and think.

I walked back downstairs, realizing the time I spent in Jayde's room was not 5 minutes, but almost a hour and everyone was waiting on me. I wasn't special, I didn't deserve their time, but I didn't reject it when I was offered some cookies we had "borrowed" from the fridge of Jayde's family. I gnawed on it as my mother came up to me, holding her baby, and my brother. The other baby, the other twin, my parents got rid of, knowing that it wasn't my father's. Tate was not devastated. He understood, he raped her, she would probably get rid of the baby if she ever found out. The feeling between my family and Tate is mutual, my mother and father hate Tate, and Tate doesn't give two fucks about it.

As we eat and chat, the time passes and Chad mentions how it's 4:00 and he overhead the new house owners would be back at around 5:00. Cleanup started after everyone finished their drinks as we all realized if we got caught it would be the end of it all and everything was thrown temporarily into the basement and all house objects placed in their perfect spots. Tate helped a little, but mostly held back and watched, talking to nobody and standing dead-like frozen, and I shot him a look, old thoughts crumbling in my brain.

I pushed any thoughts of the rapist and murderer aside and curled into a ball on the couch. My father approached me and stroked my hair. "Why don't you interact with us anymore? You don't play with Margaret and Angela anymore and you never leave the attic since the new family came in." I silenced my breathing and my thoughts and numbed out. How do I tell my Dad this, that I regret staying here with them and being dead, when its all we have left is each other, our lives, and this house? "Jayde, thats why. Her life is perfect. Her room, her parents, just everything about her is perfect and I want her to be my friend, to interact with me, but it'll never happen. Thats the problem Dad." My voice shrunk into a whisper and then silence as I stood up and marched to the attic, where Beau was sitting on the floor skimming through the old magazines I uncovered, probably just staring at pictures, words meaningless to him.

I nodded at him and sat on what was my bed, where Beau usually was but never slept or stayed on much, because he didn't mind taking the floor. I still cannot believe after all he went through that he is nice and warm-hearted towards anyone he meets. Just as I settle in, I hear the door open distantly like clockwork. Jayde and her family walk in very silently, unusual to their loud stance.

"Jayde Violet Peters, you cannot just walk away from us. WE ARE TALKING TO YOU!" He parents raised their voices to her as she stomped up the stairs and I heard a door slam and quiet throughout the house. Jayde must be in trouble, but she seems so much like a angel it surprises me that she would do something remotely indecent. The quiet did not last long as Jayde's music echoed through her room and the whole house. I thought about her name, its gorgeousness of not just her name but her life and freedom as I heard the music playing, the familiar chords soothing my ears;

 _"And if you don't know, now you know._

 _I'm taking back the crown, I'm all dressed up and naked,_

 _I see whats mine and take it,_

 _Finders keepers, losers weepers"_

I always loved that song, yet another thing we had in common which added to the ever-growing list. I heard a slight knock, and swished to Jayde's room and peered from the inside of her room as her mother opened the door and Jayde dimmed the music. Whenever I was around, I always swore Jayde knew, she looked pale and shaken up whenever i entered. I tried to watch from afar, not getting too close. "Mom, I don't like this house. Its so creepy, so many people died in it. I swear I always feel like someone is watching us, I feel it now too." she whispered silently. So thats what this is about, she hates this house too. Her mother sighing. "I'm not the biggest fan. but its all we can afford, so be grateful. It's probably all just in your head." A silent voice in both their heads allowed her mom to close the door. Jayde didn't like this house because of the bad aura from the past. Her phone rang out a ding, and Jayde checked it, a unread message from two hours ago popped up and I read it to myself, it was saying to clean the attic and they want to use it as a storage place, the other reminding her again to please clean it. The attic was a clear sign of life within the house and being up there you could see how clean it was, obviously tidied up.

I zipped to the attic with a woosh. Beau was playing yet again with that little red ball. "Beau, Jayde will be coming up here, go to the basement with your ball and hide there, ok?" I bent down to him and he shook his head and disappeared. It was 7:00 on a Friday night, and Jayde was obviously going nowhere due to her outburst.. I heard a clank as Jayde walked up and I disappeared. The light was shut off, but Jayde turned it on and looked around at the dustiness of everything. "I feel you here. Here mostly. I know theres ghosts here, and probably a lot. Please don't hurt me, I'm scared enough already. Please, give me a sign if you won't hurt me." Jayde said wearily, knowing she was playing with a fire flame that wasn't dying out anytime soon, and I liked this game. I looked around the room and knocked over a vintage magazine we didn't clean up. Jayde sighed in relief, believing me and putting trust in me. I liked this game too much to be real. "Do you have a name? I-i'd Like to know." I looked over to where I saw Beau last, not knowing where he was right now, and i grabbed the drawing pad I had uncovered a day ago and wrote down my name, adding a little more information about my life. I said my name, age, and nothing else to be safe with myself.

A voice startled me, Tate's voice. "Violet just show yourself, I'll do it too if you prefer." Jayde jumped up and gathered her footing, my brow furrowing at Tate's nature of being a asshole. "Tate, no, I don't want to her scare her off or scare her into anything..." I replied. "I'll just do it unless you do it. Do you want her first meetup to be with a rapist and murderer?" He said, the smirk clearly in his voice. I sighed touching Jayde's shoulder and she turned around and jumped from her position, seeing nothing until I appeared, smiling a sheepish smile. ( **A/N: I'm not 100% knowledgable about how the ghosts work so some stuff might be fabricated)**. "Hello, I-i'm Violet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

 **A/N: Chapter 1 was very long, I almost forgot to not make it too long and give away a lot, but heres chapter 2, made just after the story was published (:**

I never realized what It would be like to be approached upfront by a ghost and know it was them, but now I do. Jayde was pale, and looked even paler when Tate appeared behind me, his presence very noticeable and very irritating."Tate, did I say you could come? NO! Ugh you're hopeless. Go away." Tate disappeared and I smiled happily.

I introduced myself to Jayde as she calmed down and warmed up to me. "We know you're going to ask, 'OH MY GOD, HOW CAN I SEE AND HEAR YOU IN PERSON?!', it's because this house keeps us alive in a sense if you die in it." I explained. "Also, don't worry, most my time is spent in this attic so we can clean it for you, well, at least I can." Jayde nodded, probably having a million questions swirling in her mind. "How do you know about that?" she asked wearily. "We hear everything, mostly only if we want to.." I reply, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I watch you a lot. We're very much in common, besides the fact I'm dead. I've been dead for 5 years, I should be 22 right now, but nope. I'm forever 17 and stuck in this house. My family was the latest to die here." I added in some background motioning down the staircase, "Lets go to your room, the attic can wait. If your parents come, I can easily disappear." We both made our way silently down the stairs, my stomach jumping in joy at not being lonely anymore as we made our way into her room, and my room. The second the door was shut, I felt someone else inside the room. "Whoever you are, go away." I sighed my frustration at never getting privacy. Margaret appeared, Smiling at me and Jayde. "I just wanted to play tea party." I bent down and caressed her burnt face. "Not now, girls, i'm busy. Go away." I snapped and she went away to go back to the basement. We talked about her life, her school and her lessons and work, constantly listening for others and talking quietly. I listened to the footfall of one of the other inhabitants and looked at Jayde before disappearing into the attic, never knowing when Jayde will be alone again for us to talk.

* * *

"Violet, can we please talk?" Tate's voice echoed in my thoughts as I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, he had been touching me for 15 minutes now, and I felt his rough hands touch my hair yet again. I sat up and slapped his hand away from me, about done with his shit. "Don't you _dare_ think you can touch me." I removed the thin covers of the attic cot in a effort to get away from him and stumbled to the window hoping to maybe focus my attentions on the changing world I'd never get to be a part of and I looked out to just see Jayde leaving, she looked back at first, and I caught her eye before she got on to the bus I used to get on five days a week to go to a hell I miss wasting my time at.

"Violet please.." I felt his hand on my shoulder and turned around. "What the flying fuck do you want?! This best be worth my time." I snapped as I shrugged my hands through my hair, which I wish would get longer so I could do things with it. "I want to be mutual with you, at least be friends. You're not the only lonely one. Everyone here hates me..."

Ok, _what did he just say?_ I laughed, i laughed so hard I sobbed and I sobbed so much I was on the floor. I wiped my humor tears away. "I WONDER WHY THEY HATE YOU. You totally didn't murder so many people and rape my mom and do god knows what else. You're the spitting image of a angel." I replied to his very stupid question sarcasticaly. Tate gave me a look of agreement as I stood up and smoothened my outfit out.

"Go _away.."_ I used the only privacy I had to make him leave and decided to go on a walk with whatever energy i possessed.

Time seemed to slow as I walked, ran and jogged throughout the city. This is the first time I have been outside in 2 months, and it was quite refreshing. I kept my head low and hair in a bun to avoid suspicion, a young girl not in school during a Monday, **(A/N: there was a two day timeskip i forgot to mention)** not that there would be too much. I had to have been out for two hours, because by the time I got home the parents were gone and they usually go to work at 9:45 at their office they both work at, probably spending their days fucking in a cubicle- and I woke up when Jayde was leaving for school at 8:15. Once I got inside, I checked to make sure the coast was clear and I poured myself a glass of milk, and took a cigarette from the new pack I haven't opened in two days, which was a weird combination- milk and smokes.. I took a drag. This reminded me of one of the songs I listened to, and I took my phone from the pocket of my jeans, seeing my text box empty and turned on the song _Nicotine_ by Panic! At The Disco, and rolled my sleeves up, exposing my scars for anyone to see.

 _"_ _Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_  
 _I've lost control and I don't want it back_  
 _I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_  
 _It's a fucking drag_

 _I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

 _So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_  
 _You're worse than nicotine_  
 _You're worse than nicotine"_

I dump out my cigarette and jump as I hear the voices of multiple of the ghosts, Chad, Patrick, my parents and the baby, all of them except the baby trying to speak over the loud music. "Hey Violet." They all say in unison and I nod back at them, surprised by seeing them since it's been very quiet lately. I proceed to lower the music and awkardly rolling my sleeves up, and as much as I want to pry, I don't. "Jayde knows I'm here." I say bluntly as their eyes widen. Their entire existence meant they were never found. "She felt me watching her, talked to me, Tate came.. I didn't know she'd hear him. I had no choice, she might as well have known. She just thinks its me, and him. Don't worry..." I lie, she couldn't know Tate, all she knew was there were two of us. Chad and Patrick, them having been here the longest out of the group before me seem to be the most startled.

"I guess thats ok, as long as she doesn't know too much." Chad and Patrick turn to walk away, probably to go have some "fun together", which we all know is gay sex. Chad turns around at the last moment, gesturing a heart with his hands, "Maybe you, Jayde and Tate can have your own fun." My parents turn to shoot them evil looks, knowing he is implying sex. I roll my eyes and they walk away into the basement and I return to the attic, wrapped up in my own life, in my own world.

 **(A/N: Chapter 2! This took me until 7:17 PM to write. I know its boring right now, give it a chapter or two.)**


End file.
